Just Ordinary
by IncreasedHeartbeat
Summary: Two girls. Two sisters, are excepted into the play at their school. Astonished at how the play turns to reality. Murders and love fight their way into conflicts in this one shot story of romance and action. Rated T for future language and violence.


Just. Ordinary.

By: Increased Heartbeat

Summary:  
Two girls. Two sisters, are excepted into the play at their school. Astonished at how the play turns to reality. Murders and love fight their way into conflicts in this one shot story of romance and action.

Two girls in silence while in their room. One upon the bed and the other hovering over the computer. The girl, Patricia with the long golden hair, in a high ponytail still in pajama's, lay upon her bed. She sighed moving her fingers over the controler to the t.v. gently pressing the off button, she turned towards her sister on the computer. Patricia sighed deeply trying to get her sister's attention. Didn't work.

"When is it going to be my turn?"

No answer.

"Hello? Are you even listening to me?"

Her sister, Hidei with short brown hair and bangs with her school uniform on, turned to Patricia with boredom in her deep green eyes.

"Not yet."

Patricia roled her blue-grey eyes and sat up. Hidei turned back to her computer and started to read again. Patricia sickly filled with curiosity walked towards her sister. She placed her hand on her sister's shoulder and leaned closer to see what her sister was doing.

"What are ya' doing anyways?"

Quickly Hidei covered the computer screen with her hands. She turned to see her sister smirking.

"It's none of your concern!" Hidei said blushing of emberrasement.

"It's nothing, personal, correct?"

Patricia said faking to walk away. As Hidei loosend up she shook her head "No" and whispering,

"Not really."

Patricia shot back around and pulled her sister away from the computer screen to see in big black bold words.

"Phantom of the Opera tryouts this saturday at 4:50 p.m. Come early."

Patricia sighed, disappointed it wasn't something a little more... juicy.

"That's it?"

Hidei placed her hands infront of her, on her lap, and squized the soft fabric of her skirt within her hands.

"Yea, but I can't sing. That's why I signed... you up."

Patricia turned around and smiled, "Seriously! What part?"

"C-christine."

"Perfect!"

Patricia said and grabbed her keys and coat. She turned towards the door of her bedroom and looked back at her sister.

"Come on!"

Hidei turned towards her sister and smiled. She got up and followed Patricia to the car. It was about 4:30 p.m. when we got to the parking lot. Patricia stopped and stared infront of her. Hidei looked at her sister and followed her gaze towards this guy. He had shaggy dark brown hair and was wearing a black shirt a little to tight and baggy tan pants. Hidei turned back to Patricia and smirked. Patricia could feel eyes burn into her side. She turned to her sister and gasped at the smirk she recieved.

"Hey! Stop smirking! I don't like him!"

Hidei smiled widely, "Never said you did."

Patricia blushed and got out of the car. Hidei laughed at herself and walked behind her sister into the gymnasium. So many people were there. Many boys were going to try out for Raoul. Atleast 6 were trying out for the Phantom. Girls of all certain ages and sizes were going to try out for Christine. 10 were in-line for Carlotta, and so on with the other roles like Madam Giry, Meg Giry, etc. Hidei sighed. Patricia noticed and turned to her 15 year-old sister.

"What's wrong?"

Patricia placed a hand on Hidei's shoulder.

"Nothing... really."

Patricia was 17 and a great sister for Hidei. Hidei still was modest and naive. Patricia was open and humorous. Patricia let her wavey golden hair out to fall past her shoulders.

"Think I will make a good Christine?"

Hidei looked at her sister and smiled, "Of course! That's why I signed you up!"

"What will you do?"

Patricia said moving up some spaces in the Christine line. Hidei stopped smiling and looked down.

"Your... not in it are you?"

Hidei shook her head "No" and turned towards the Pipe Organ.

"I will be the organist in the play."

Patricia's jaw dropped she never knew her sister could play the organ.

"Then, why aren't you trying out for it?"

Hidei blushed in emberrasement, "Well. They said I was all ready good enough to be it."

Patricia laughed, "Stop being modest! I never knew you could play! Why don't you show me?"

Hidei and her sister again moved up some spaces. "Not now. I want to keep it a secret."

Patricia sighed frustratingly and finally made it towards the woman behind the table. She looked up from the papers and saw the two girls.

"Are you both trying out?"

Hidei shook her head "No" and the woman looked back down.

"Ok, Patricia Banks correct?"

Patricia nodded and winked at her sister for good luck. Patricia looked back at the woman who just looked back at her.

"Well Patricia, this is how we are going to do this. We will give you a room. We will have you sing a song, your choice, from the play. Then you will be partnered with a Phantom and Raoul and try to see if you work good in duets. Got it?"

Patricia nodded violently and signed the paper where the woman told her to.

"Thank you and have a good day."

Patricia and Hidei walked off and stopped near the exit of the gymnasium. Hidei took the paper and looked at it.

"Room, 219-a."

Hidei looked up and looked around. Patricia took the paper and walked out of the gymnasium... feeling a weird shivering cold make it's way up her spine. He... was watching closely.

**_Review please! Review is food and I like food. I like alot of food. ;_**

"When will the flames of lust consume us?"  



End file.
